


Les victoires.

by plume_94



Category: Casseurs Flowteurs, ORELGRINGE
Genre: Colère, Concerts, Disparition, M/M, Telephone, tournée, tristesse, victoires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: « Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelqu’un ? Ma hantise ! » s'exclama Orel avant de se tourner vers Ablaye et Gringe et de se mettre à rire de nervosité. Il avait toujours peur d'oublier de citer tout ceux qui l'aidait à faire son petit bout de chemin dans la musique. Surtout lors d'une cérémonie comme celle-ci. Ses amis lui sourirent et il se retourna alors vers la présentatrice des Victoires, affichant son plus beau sourire :« Et puis voilà. Merci beaucoup, merci tout le monde, ça fait plaisir. »





	Les victoires.

 

« Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelqu’un ? Ma hantise ! » s'exclama Orel avant de se tourner vers Ablaye et Gringe et de se mettre à rire de nervosité. Il avait toujours peur d'oublier de citer tout ceux qui l'aidait à faire son petit bout de chemin dans la musique. Surtout lors d'une cérémonie comme celle-ci. Ses amis lui sourirent et il se retourna alors vers la présentatrice des Victoires, affichant son plus beau sourire :

« Et puis voilà. Merci beaucoup, merci tout le monde, ça fait plaisir. »

 

Daphné, la présentatrice de la cérémonie rit à son tour, et lui tendit enfin le précieux trophée, digne représentant de sa victoire. Il le prit dans ses mains en souriant et le montra à ses amis, debout derrière lui, avec un grand sourire enfantin. C'est vrai que ce genre de cérémonies, comme il l'avait si bien dit des dizaines de fois auparavant, c'était pas uniquement ce qu'il visait. Ce n'était pas le plus important pour lui. Mais c'est vrai que c'était un bonus non négligeable, une vraie reconnaissance de ses pairs, surtout pour quelqu'un venant du milieu du rap, milieu souvent regardé comme une sous-culture de la musique française. Et puis ça ferait toujours un bonus assez sympa. Maintenant, tout le monde saurait qui il était. Les grands comme les moins grands. Il devenait encore plus visible du grand public, celui qui ne le connaissait pas parce que ce n'était pas leur genre de musique ou parce qu'il n'était pas né lors de son dernier album. Même s'il était vrai qu'il ne s'était pas tout à fait éloigné des médias ces dernières années avec son film, sa série sur Canal+ ou les deux derniers albums des Casseurs Flowteurs, il n'était pas revenu sur le devant de la scène seul depuis près de cinq ans. Il avait toujours été avec son compère, Gringe.

 

Il s'arrêta alors au beau milieu du couloir, comme soudain frappé. Il entendait Ablaye et Skread qui riaient devant lui, s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Gringe. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui. Il était parti un matin, lui laissant un mot sur une feuille de papier volante dans la petite cuisine de leur appartement. Un simple et unique mot qui le hantait désormais, en quête de réponses qui ne venaient jamais s'offrir à lui : _Je suis désolé Orel, mais je dois m'en aller. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. Gringe._

 _Désolé._ Mais désolé de quoi au juste ? Il avait d'abord pensé à une blague. Ou que son ami était rentré complètement torché et avait écrit ce mot dans une lueur paranoïaque dû à l'alcool. Après tout, ils vivaient ensemble depuis près de huit ans maintenant, ils étaient des meilleurs amis, ils faisaient tout ensemble... alors qu'est-ce que Guillaume aurait pu faire de si grave qui ne mérite pas son pardon ? Qui explique son départ sans explication de leur appartement ? Mais il n'était jamais revenu. Et petit à petit, alors même qu'il avait son album à finaliser, Orel s'était refermé sur lui-même, s'était sentit partir à la dérive sans lui pour le ramener à bon port à chaque fois. Parce que Guillaume avait toujours eu ce côté rassurant avec lui. Il avait toujours été là quand il était au plus mal, pour le rassurer et le réconforter. Aussi bien qu'il avait toujours été là de même dans les moment où il se sentait le plus heureux. Et aujourd'hui, comme les longues et douloureuses semaines précédentes, il était absent de sa vie. Et alors, les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux à cette pensée et vinrent inonder ses joues.

 

« Orel ! »

Aurélien reconnut la voix de Skread et entendit ensuite des bruits de pas pressés venant dans sa direction. Il avait encore été trop faible et ses amis allaient le voir dans cet état. Encore. Depuis qu'il avait comprit que Guillaume ne reviendrait pas, il avait prit l'habitude de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Dès qu'il pensait à lui, à tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, les larmes montaient en lui. Il avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais jamais il ne lui avait répondu. Ses amis ignoraient où il était. En bref, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il parte aussi précipitamment sans même lui en expliquer la raison. Il monta ses mains jusqu'à ses yeux afin de se cacher un minimum des regards inquiets de ses amis qui avaient accourus devant lui en le voyant s'effondrer en larmes et il sentit bientôt deux bras venir l'enlacer.

« Oh Orel, tu pleures encore à cause de lui ? »

C'était la voix de Skread, douce et compatissante et il fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Il croisa le regard triste d'Ablaye qui se tenait derrière Skread et il agrippa la veste de Skread avec plus de force qu'il ne s'en serait cru avoir. Il referma les yeux et lâcha un long cri de douleur, se sentant perdre pieds, heureusement retenu par l'étreinte de son ami.

« Orel, putain... s'écria Ablaye en rejoignant Skread pour l'aider à le soutenir. C'est qu'un connard, c'est tout. Ne pleures pas à cause de lui, viens-là. »

Aurélien savait qu'il avait raison. Il l'avait abandonné comme une pauvre merde et lui se ridiculisait en pleurant sur son sort dès qu'il pensait un peu trop à lui. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, tous ses bons côtés et bons moments partagés lui revenaient comme autant de coups de couteaux dans le cœur lorsqu'il pensait à lui. Il se laissa entraîner à travers le couloir par ses amis et débarquèrent sur le parking où la voiture les attendait. Ablaye se mit au volant et Skread s'assit à ses côtés sur la plage arrière, afin de ne pas le laisser seul.

« Appelle Claude, dis-lui qu'on arrive. » lâcha Skread avant de placer un bras autour des épaules d'Aurélien pour qu'il vienne blottir son visage contre lui et le réconforter. Il continua de pleurer même ainsi et finit par s'endormir, épuisé, à un moment du trajet.

 

Tous ces petits gestes affectueux, il en avait prit l'habitude avec Gringe. Ou plutôt avec Guillaume. Pour Aurélien, il y avait deux Guillaume. Un qui jouait les fiers, qui était beau parleur, dragueur, et assez froid quand on ne le connaissait pas. C'était Gringe. Et un autre qui était timide, attentionné envers lui, acceptait ses câlins lorsqu'il était fatigué ou malade et surtout, qu'Aurélien adorait plus que tout au monde. Avec ce deuxième Guillaume, il avait l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde. Alors, même si Gringe était son meilleur ami, il préférait Guillaume. Et Guillaume se cachait bien trop souvent derrière Gringe, lorsqu'ils étaient au dehors. Au dehors de leur petite bulle. C'était pour Guillaume qu'Aurélien était tombé petit à petit, années après années. Et c'est ce Guillaume qui lui manquait atrocement, au point de se sentir mourir à petit feu de jour en jour.

 

En se réveillant, il entendit des éclats de voix venant d'une pièce voisine et se concentra pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'elles disaient.

« Appelle-le, putain ! Je vais l'atomiser ! »

Il frissonna malgré lui en reconnaissant la voix de Claude. Claude qui était toujours jovial et enthousiaste et qui semblait désormais prêt à exploser de colère.

« Mais Claude, on arrive pas à le joindre ! Ça fait des mois qu'on essaie, tu crois quoi ?! »

Aurélien sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en comprenant qu'ils parlaient de Guillaume et se redressa faiblement sur le canapé où apparemment ses amis l'avaient laissé dormir, recouvert d'une couverture.

« Putain mais qu’est-qu’il branle !! C'est un connard fini, ce mec ! Où c'est qu'il s'est cassé ?!»

« Si on le savait, on serait pas là à rien faire. » lâcha la voix d'Ablaye, amère.

Il y eut un silence et soudain, des pas se rapprochèrent du salon où il était. Son cœur s'emballa à l'idée qu'ils le voient ainsi et comprennent qu’il avait tout entendu mais c'était trop tard pour se recoucher comme si de rien n'était. Les trois amis s'arrêtèrent dans l'embrasure de la porte en le voyant réveillé et ce fut Claude qui s'approcha de lui en premier. Il s'accroupit devant lui, à même le sol, cherchant son regard et l'ayant trouvé, il lui sourit.

« Eh, p'tite tête. Comment tu te sens ? »

Aurélien essaya de lui sourire à son tour mais il avait la sensation étrange ue plus aucun muscle n'habitait dans son corps et en fut incapable.

« B-bien, je vais bien. » réussit-il seulement à chuchoter et Claude lui lança un regard compréhensif.

« Tu n'as pas à mentir pour nous protéger p'tite tête, dit-il en se redressant pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et Aurélien releva la tête afin de suivre ses mouvements. On sait que ce débile t'as détruit en partant.

  * Claude... marmonna Ablaye, en se rapprochant, lui intimant sûrement d'éviter de parler de Guillaume devant Aurélien.

  * Non, non. Il faut dire les choses comme elles sont. Gringo est un débile. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui ai passé par la tête pour partir comme ça. Regarde dans quel état il t'a mis, murmura-t-il en prenant Aurélien dans ses bras. Ça me fait tellement mal de te voir dans cet état, mon pote.

  * Je... commença Aurélien en voulant le rassurer, lui dire qu'il allait bien, de ne pas s'inquiéter... mais il en était incapable. Je suis désolé, articula-t-il seulement en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

  * Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? dit Claude en l'attrapant par les épaules et le regardant, les sourcils froncés. T'as rien fait de mal, Orel. C'est à lui de s'excuser.

  * Je sais... murmura Aurélien en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Mais... je suis là, à pleurer comme un idiot, comme un fragile il dirait... alors que vous aussi il doit vous manquer. Je suis pas le seul à avoir été abandonné, à être triste. Et pourtant c'est toujours moi qui pleure et vous qui essayez de me consoler... »

 




Les trois amis restèrent silencieux devant ses explications avant que Skread ne s'avance et ne s'accroupisse devant lui.

« Orel, on a jamais eu ce genre de relation avec Gringe. Je veux dire... ce que vous aviez, ce que vous avez sûrement toujours... c'était bien plus fort que ce qu'on avait avec lui, nous.

  * Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Orel, en fronçant des sourcils.

  * Gringo c'était notre pote, expliqua Skread. Enfin, c'est notre pote. Un de nos meilleurs potes. Mais je sais pas, vous avez toujours eu ce petit truc en plus, vous deux. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Comme si vous étiez une et une seule personne. Ou les deux moitiés de la même... âme...

  * Une... âme-sœur ? balbutia Aurélien.

  * Ouais... tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

  * Toi aussi, tu le penses ? demanda Aurélien en se tournant vers Ablaye qui hocha la tête. Et toi, Deuklo ? »




Claude resta silencieux un instant avant de se racler la gorge et de répondre :

« Ouais, mon pote. J'me suis même demandé si vous sortiez pas ensemble à un moment.

  * Q-quoi ? manqua de s'étouffer Aurélien de surprise.

  * Ben ouais Orel, reprit Claude. T'as pas vu comment il te regardait Gringo. Il était toujours tellement tendre et attentionné avec toi. Il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il était comme ça. Avant, il nous aurait rit au nez en nous disant qu'on était des putains de fragiles si on avait agi comme ça avec toi. Mais il y a des semaines, quand on lui faisait remarquer à quel point il était attentionné avec toi, il nous souriait seulement d'un air qui voulait sûrement dire « Et ouais mon pote, et alors ? » J'crois qu'il est tombé amoureux, notre Gringo.

  * C'est... c'est impossible. Gringe ne tomberait jamais amoureux d'un garçon. Et encore moins de moi... tenta de raisonner Aurélien.

  * Gringe peut-être pas... commença Skread en réfléchissant. Mais peut-être que Guillaume, si... ?

  * Comment ça ?

  * Tu sais mieux que quiconque Orel que Guillaume se cache derrière un masque en permanence. Il a peur de se laisser approcher, je suis sûr qu'il dirait même _apprivoiser_ , lui. T'es le petit prince et il est le renard de la fable de Saint-Exupéry. Il a crée ce _Gringe_ afin de garder les gens à distance, pour se protéger. Mais t'as réussi à percer ce masque et à l'approcher vraiment. Je suis sûr qu'il t'a laissé approcher le vrai lui au fil des années. Qu'il a été de plus en plus tactile avec toi, contrairement au autres. Et que c'est comme ça qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi. »




Aurélien resta silencieux, assimilant les mots de Claude et de Skread, puis se tourna lentement vers Ablaye qui était resté silencieux pendant toute la conversation et lui lança un petit regard interrogateur.

« Je pense la même chose, bafouilla-t-il. Mais je l'aurai jamais aussi bien expliqué par contre. »

Aurélien se passa une main dans les cheveux avant d'emmêler une mèche autour de son index et balbutia :

« Vous... vous pensez tous qu'il était amoureux de moi alors ? »

En relevant le visage, il vit les sourires rassurants de ses amis et soupira.

« Si c'est la vérité... pourquoi il est parti alors ? »

A cette question, ses amis se lancèrent un regard interrogateur et Skread prit la parole.

« Peut-être... qu'il avait peur de ses sentiments pour toi ?

  * Tu crois qu'il m'aurait laissé pour ça ? Mais pourquoi ce jour-là et pas un autre... ?

  * Je sais pas, Orel.

  * Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant la soirée dont tu te souviens pas ? proposa Claude.

  * Quelque chose... ? répéta Aurélien en plissant les yeux. Je ne me souviens pas...

  * C'est pas grave, dit Ablaye après un soupire. Peut-être qu'un jour ça te reviendra ?

  * Tu crois vraiment que s'il est parti c'est à cause de ça ? D'un truc dont je ne me souviens pas ?

  * Je sais pas, peut-être... dit Ablaye.

  * … C'est de ma faute ?

  * Non ! C'est en aucun cas de ta faute, Orel !

  * Mais s'il est parti parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, c'est de ma faute. Si ça se trouve j'ai fait quelque chose qui l'a poussé à partir ce soir-là... Je ne me souviens de rien. Juste qu'il était parti et que son lit était fait quand je suis entré dans sa chambre pour le chercher. Il y avait plus aucune affaire à part un vieux tee-shirt blanc au sol. Celui que j'avais acheté pour son anniversaire.

  * Celui de la crémaillère ?

  * Oui. »

 




Les trois amis se turent et Aurélien repartit dans ses pensées. Il avait organisé une fête chez eux en début d'année en mars et en avait profité pour acheter un cadeau à Guillaume. Il avait raté son anniversaire à cause de la finition de l'album. Enfin, il l'avait emmené boire un verre à L'Embuscade mais c'était pas pareil. Guillaume s'était gentiment moqué de lui en apprenant qu'il voulait faire une crémaillère. _Tu sais que ça fait sept ans qu'on habite là, hein ?_ Mais bien sûr, c'était une excuse pour lui organiser une fête. Et quand il lui avait tendu son cadeau, Guillaume avait été ému et avait rit en découvrant ce que c'était : _un beau cadeau de crémaillère Orel ! Ça nous servira beaucoup à la maison, dis donc !_ Il l'avait prit dans ses bras et Aurélien se rappela avec nostalgie à quel point il l'avait serré fort. Au moins aussi fort qu'il avait serré ce bout de tissu blanc contre lui, quand il s'était aperçu que Guillaume était parti. Et il s'était endormi avec, le serrant contre lui comme un doudou pouvant le protéger du reste du monde. Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait de lui, à part ses souvenirs.

 

Ablaye et Skread le ramenèrent chez lui ce soir-là et dès qu'il fut entré dans le petit appartement, il se mit à la recherche du tee-shirt. Il le trouva après une bonne heure de recherche, soigneusement plié dans une boîte à chaussure sous son lit, et le déplia précipitamment avant de plonger son visage dedans. Il ne l'avait jamais lavé et il avait encore l'odeur de Guillaume. Il rougit en pensant à ce qu'il était en train de faire puis haussa les épaules, avant de s'allonger dans son lit. Il tint le tee-shirt contre lui et se mit à pleurer, en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Guillaume. Il se calma au bout de longues minutes et finit par s'endormir, fatigué de toutes ces larmes versées.

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il chercha son portable sur la table de chevet mais ne le trouva pas. Alors, il se leva et alla le chercher dans le salon, dans son sac à dos, emportant le tee-shirt. Une fois trouvé, il s'affala sur le canapé et composa le numéro de Guillaume d'une main tremblante. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci réponde mais il avait un petit espoir. Cependant, la boîte vocale ne vint jamais et la tonalité se fit entendre à un moment donné. Il ne savait pas bien s'il avait décroché ou si c'était une erreur, mais aucun bruit ne vint de l'autre côté du combiné, alors il tenta sa chance.

« Allo Guillaume... ? C'est moi, c'est Orel. »

Rien ne lui répondit et il soupira alors, tenant le tee-shirt plus serré contre son corps avant de continuer.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir, ni même me parler... même si je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Parce que si c'est effectivement à cause de quelque chose que j'ai fait la veille de ton départ comme les gars le pensent... je suis désolé. Je ne m'en souviens pas, Guillaume. J'aimerai tellement arranger les choses mais je ne sais même pas ce que je dois dire. Ou faire. Si tu me le disais, je te promet que je le ferai sans problèmes... Tu ne réponds pas, rit-il faiblement. Comme toujours, tu fais le mort. Mais je sais que tu m'entends, que tu m'écoutes. J'aimerai dire que tu es égoïste et ne pense qu'à toi mais je sais que c'est faux. Si tu fais ça, c'est sûrement pour te protéger. De quoi, je ne sais pas. Tu me manques. Et je me sens coupable sans même savoir de quoi. Je... j'ai gardé ton tee-shirt, il t'attend chez nous. Je t'attend aussi, je ne bouge pas. Je... je ne sais pas, je sais que tout ce que je te dis est en désordre mais il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerai te dire, ça se bouscule dans ma tête... L'album est sorti, il a été plutôt bien accueilli. Il a reçu trois victoires, déjà. Je suis content. Mais j'aurai été plus content encore si t'avais été là pour partager cette victoire avec moi, articula-t-il avec peine en sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux. On va partir en tournée pour le défendre avec Ablaye et Skread. J'aimerai t'y voir, que tu viennes... J'aimerai que tu viennes chanter sur scène avec moi, comme à l'époque des Casseurs, rit-il faiblement. D'ailleurs, il y a une chanson pour toi dans l'album. Même si au départ c'était une blague. Maintenant... je crois que c'est vrai. En fait, j'en avais un peu honte, je ne savais pas comment tu réagirai alors je te l'ai jamais montré. C'est... non, je peux pas te le dire. De toute façon, t'écouteras pas l'album... Je... Je t'embrasse Gringe. Et Guillaume... rentres à la maison, je t'en supplie. Me laisse pas tout seul, j'ai... j'ai besoin de toi pour avancer... »

Aurélien ne put empêcher un petit sanglot de s'échapper de sa bouche et plaça rapidement une main sur celle-ci afin de le couvrir. Il crut entendre un reniflement à l'autre bout du fil et se força à rester silencieux afin d'écouter. Mais il n'entendit que du silence. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit une voix enrouée et faible murmurer _Orel..._ avant de s'interrompre précipitamment et de raccrocher.

 

Aurélien resta longtemps assis sur le canapé, ses genoux ramenés contre son torse, le portable toujours collé à son oreille et les yeux écarquillés. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Est-ce que son imagination lui avait jouait des tours ? S'il n'avait pas rêvé, alors Guillaume avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il l'avait écouté parler tout ce temps et n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il l'avait entendu se ridiculiser en lui avouant à quel point il était faible sans lui. Il avait entendu à quel point il avait besoin de lui et il n'avait rien répondu. Il avait entendu qu'il lui avait écrit une chanson. En y pensant, Aurélien laissa glisser son bras et laissa tomber son portable sur la moquette du salon. C'est vrai, il avait écrit cette chanson pour lui à la base, pour rigoler, puis c'était devenu moins et moins drôle jusqu'à cette version finale. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse dans l'album. Tout le monde allait s'extasier devant les paroles de cette chanson et lui demander pour qui elle était destinée. Il se laissa glisser le long du dossier pour venir s'allonger et enfouir son visage dans le coussin. Quel idiot. Et si c'était donc vrai ? Il s'endormit en se repassant les paroles en boucle en essayant de se mettre à la place de quelqu'un d'autre pour voir si on comprenait de qui il parlait.

 

Une semaine plus tard, il se réveilla avec la boule au ventre. C'était aujourd'hui le grand jour, le premier jour de la tournée. Il prit son petit déjeuner en regardant ses messages et soupira intérieurement en voyant qu'il n'en avait zéro de la part de la personne de qui il en souhait le plus. Il regarda vite fait les infos sur NewsRepublic, fila à la douche, et finit en vitesse de boucler ses affaires pour la tournée. Il allait partir un mois tout d'abord, et si d'autres salles le demandaient ils prolongeraient celle-ci. Il avait des dates à Caen, Marseille, Lyon, Bordeaux, Grenoble, et Paris. Les plus grosses villes en somme. Il regarda sa montre, huit heures pétantes, et sortit pour attendre ses potes dans la rue. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit la voiture de Claude déraper au coin de la rue et rit lorsqu'il baissa la vitre, lui offrant son plus grand sourire.

« Le taxi de Monsieur est arrivé. Alors la star est prête ? 

  * T'es con Claude ! T'as failli être en retard, hein ?

  * Non, jamais. Allez, monte. Et en voiture, Simone ! »




Aurélien rit et monta dans la voiture, côté passager, avant de se tourner vers Ablaye et Skread, sur la plage arrière et de les saluer. Il rit à l'air endormi d'Ablaye et celui-ci lui jeta un reard noir.

« C'est cette putain d'agence de bus qui m'a réveillé à quatre heures du matin. J'ai pas pu me rendormir après ça.

  * Ah ouais ? Et ils voulaient quoi ?

  * Juste me confirmer que c'était bon. Sans blague ! »




Aurélien rit de nouveau et se retourna, se concentrant sur la route, et écoutant distraitement les morceaux qui passaient sur la radio qu'avait mis Claude.

 

Ils étaient arrivés sur le parking de Caen, avaient salué le chauffeur de bus qui les accompagneraient tout au long de la tournée, avaient fait la conversation vite fait, et étaient monté. Ils avaient passé la journée à discuter, à rigoler, à jouer aux cartes, et à un moment Aurélien s'était assoupi alors que ses potes jouaient à la play. Skread lui jeta un regard en coin, l'observant affalé sur la tablette du siège, la tête dans les bras et le portable bien serré dans la main, avant de se retourner vers les autres :

« Vous croyez qu'il attend encore qu'il l'appelle ? »

Claude et Ablaye se tournèrent vers Aurélien pour le regarder et Claude soupira :

« Gringo ? Ouais, toute sa vie s'il le faut.

-Ça me rend fou, marmonna Ablaye. Il lui a jamais répondu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, non ?

  * Ouais. Fin l'autre fois, il était à deux doigts de me dire un truc quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait des nouvelles... mais non, il a seulement secoué la tête. Donc j'pense pas.

  * Putain mais quel con, soupira Claude. J'lui en veux tellement.

  * Nous aussi Claude, soupira Ablaye. Mais on saura jamais pourquoi il a fait ça.

  * Si on le saura, rectifia Skread. Parce qu'il reviendra, c'est sûr. Il est trop dépendant. »




Ils se tournèrent vers Aurélien, profondément endormi, et Claude ricana, sans grande joie :

« C'est sûr que sur ce point ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux-là. »

 

Lorsqu'Aurélien se réveilla, il était déjà nuit et il soupira, avant d'aller dire bonne nuit à ses amis. Ils rigolèrent en lui demandant s'il n'avait pas assez dormi et il haussa simplement les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer à la play ou de discuter, il voulait seulement se retrouver seul et réfléchir. Il réfléchissait sans arrêt à ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que Guillaume s'enfuit, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Il se coucha sur le dos sur sa couchette et fixa le plafond sans le regarder vraiment. Il se perdit encore dans ses pensées, et soudain, comme un automatisme, il vint chercher le tee-shirt qu'il avait placé sous son coussin. Placé... plutôt caché. C'est pas qu'il en avait honte mais... il avait pas vraiment envie que ses amis soient au courant. Ce tee-shirt, celui de Guillaume, depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé il le gardait toujours à portée de main. Quand il se sentait trop triste ou qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, il serrait le tee-shirt contre lui. Il avait ainsi l'impression qu'il n'était plus tout seul, qu'il était avec lui, même si bien sûr il l'était. Il était irrémédiablement seul. Il sentit tout à coup son téléphone vibrer contre sa côte et il glissa une main sous le draps, pour le retrouver. Il l'attrapa enfin après quelques secondes à le chercher à l'aveuglette et appuya sur le bouton central afin de voir de qui il avait un message. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur et il se redressa sur la couchette, venant se cogner violemment au plafond qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celle-ci. Il cria de douleur, lâchant le portable qui rebondit sur le lit et bientôt ses trois amis entrèrent avec fracas dans le dortoir.

« Orel ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » s'écria Skread.

« Il est où le salaud ? » s'exclama Claude en formant ses mains en poings, prêt à se battre.

Aurélien se frotta la tête tout en les regardant, comme s'ils étaient devenus fous.

« Le salaud ? De qui tu parles, Claude ? 

  * Ben, j'sais pas. Le voleur. Ou le mec qui veut te kidnapper.

  * J'crois qu'il s'est juste cogné les gars, se mit à rire Ablaye en le regardant se frotter le crâne, confus.

  * Ouais... J'avais mal évalué la distance... » dit-il, d'un air penaud.




Skread et Claude se regardèrent avant de se mettre à rire bruyamment, rejoignant Ablaye et Aurélien esquissa un sourire malgré la douleur.

« C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi. Sympa les potes.

  * Mais t'es tellement maladroit ! C'est pas possible là, rit Ablaye en se tenant les côtes de rire. Allez, on va te laisser te _reposer_ , hein ? Et oublie pas que le plafond est bas !

  * Trop tard. » grommela Aurélien en se frottant toujours le crâne.




Il attendit que ses amis disparaissent et de ne plus entendre leurs rires avant de se rallonger, faisant face au mur, et de reprendre son portable, le cœur battant. Il appuya sur le bouton central et, non il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait bien un message de Guillaume. Il fixa le prénom dont il attendait un message depuis si longtemps. Il observa chaque lettre, comment elle était formée, ses courbes... puis il se mordit la lèvre. Il était ridicule. Peut-être que ce serait un message vierge. Ou même un message incompréhensible que son portable avait tapé tout seul dans sa poche. Il soupira, se forçant à ne pas s'attendre à quelque chose de super, avant d'appuyer sur la petite enveloppe d'une main tremblante.

« C'est vrai ? » _\- Gringe, 22h20._

 

Il resta immobile, le portable entre ses doigts, à lire et relire le message. Ce n'était pas un message vierge, ce n'était pas une erreur. C'était un vrai message, de Guillaume. Mais il ne comprenait pas plus ce que ça voulait dire. Ce qu'il lui demandait. Et puis, il se sentit un peu en colère. Après tous ses appels, ses messages laissés sans réponses, ses pleurs, c'était tout ce qu'il lui écrivait ? Trois petits mots ? Mais après tout, trois mots c'était mieux que zéro. Il n'avait pas le luxe de lui en vouloir, ou il perdrait le peu qu'il avait reçu après tant de semaines. Alors il se calma et lui répondit, à sa manière.

« Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? » _\- Orel, 22h28._

La réponse tarda à venir, et encore une fois il se sentit en colère. En colère, et triste. Comme si c'était peine perdue, qu'il l'avait laissé tombé une deuxième fois. Qu'il s'était ravisé et ne souhaitait plus lui parler. Il sentit une boule grandir dans sa gorge et était sur le point de lui envoyer un autre message quand il reçu un message.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu te souviens plus de cette soirée ? » _\- Gringe, 22h42._

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne te mentirai pas, tu le sais. » - _Orel, 22h43._

Aurélien était confus. Il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose alors. C'était vraiment de sa faute s'il était parti. Il tapa fiévreusement sur le clavier de son portable, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, redoutant que le lien se casse.

« C'est de ma faute si t'es parti ? J'ai fait quelque chose ? » _\- Orel, 22h45._

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

« Non. » _\- Gringe, 22h45._

Puis une autre.

« Enfin, en quelques sortes... » _\- Gringe, 22h46._

« Non, en vérité c'est de ma faute. J'aurai pas dû agir comme ça. » _\- Gringe, 22h47._

« Rien n'est de ta faute, Orel. » _\- Gringe, 22h47._

Aurélien sentit une larme couler sur sa joue en lisant son surnom et ferma les yeux en pensant à toutes les fois où Guillaume l'avait appelé ainsi. Toujours, en fait.

« C'est faux. Si je n'avais rien fait, tu ne serais pas parti. Je suis sûr que c'est de ma faute. » _\- Orel, 22h49._

« Je te jure que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Crois-moi. » _\- Gringe, 22h50._

« Alors pourquoi tu refuses de me parler si je n'ai rien fait. » _\- Orel, 22h51._

Il était énervé maintenant. Pourquoi il refusait de lui dire ?

« Je te parle là, non ? » _\- Gringe, 22h53._

Aurélien rit, amèrement. C'était typiquement Guillaume, ça. De se dédouaner ainsi.

« C'est parce que j'ai honte, Orel. » - Gringe, 22h55.

Non, avant c'était plutôt Gringe. Et ça, c'était Guillaume.

« De quoi t'as honte, bordel. Je comprend rien. » - _Orel, 22h56._

« De ce dont tu te souviens pas. » _\- Gringe, 22h57._

« Et vaut mieux que tu t'en souvienne jamais, d'ailleurs. _\- Gringe, 22h57._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » - _Orel, 22h58._

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en souviennes, alors je suis parti. » _\- Gringe, 22h59._

« Je suis sûr que tu te montes le chou tout seul. Rentres et on en discute. » _\- Orel, 23h00._

« Non. » _\- Gringe, 23h00._

Aurélien ferma les yeux et soupira sur sa couchette. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait se fermer complètement.

« Si je m'en souviens, tu reviendras ? » - _Orel, 23h02._

Pas de réponses. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Il avait perdu, il ne lui répondrait plus. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda tristement le plafond, sans penser à rien. Son portable vibra alors dans sa main et il ouvrit précipitamment le message.

« Peut-être. » _\- Gringe, 23h08._

Son cœur battait fort, à lui faire mal. Il avait une possibilité de le revoir. Même si elle était mince. Il ne s'en était pas souvenu. Alors comment il ferait pour s'en souvenir ? Mais bon, c'était un début de promesse. C'était mieux que rien.

« Bonne nuit alors. » - _Orel, 23h10._

Guillaume n'envoya pas de nouveaux messages et il essaya de se rappeler de toutes ses forces, avant de tomber littéralement de fatigue au petit matin.

 

Les trois semaines qui suivirent passèrent dans un flou total pour lui. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais s'arrêter, entre la scène, les autographes, les photos, et le tour-bus. Heureusement qu'il avait ses amis avec lui, pour partager ses journées. Il rencontrait sans cesse de nouvelles personnes : des artistes faisant sa première partie avec qui il échangeait son numéro pour de futures collaboration, des personnes faisant partie de son public lui disant à quel point elles étaient heureuses de le rencontrer enfin et à quel point elles étaient fières du chemin parcouru, des organisateurs se disant fiers de l'avoir dans leurs salles, des restaurateurs émus qu'il vienne manger dans leur enseigne... Il pouvait sentir l'amour et la joie qui l'entouraient dans le tourbillon qu'était devenue sa vie, mais une seule personne était constamment dans ses pensées, et c'est celle qui n'était pas à ses côtés. Il avait beau se sentir remplie de joie une seconde, être véritablement heureux le temps d'un concert, d'une embrassade, d'une discussion, il revenait tout le temps à cet état de tristesse lorsque le rideau tombait derrière lui et que personne ne le voyait. Oh, bien sûr il se doutait que ses amis l'avaient remarqué eux, mais il essayait quand même de faire bonne figure pour qu'ils profitent à fond eux aussi. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur gâcher leur moment de répit de la vie quotidienne. En fait, depuis deux semaines, depuis qu'il avait reparlé pour la première fois à Guillaume, il continuait de lui envoyer des messages. Et de temps en temps, celui-ci répondait. Il avait pris l'habitude de lui raconter chaque soir sa journée et comment s'était passé le concert. Il savait que même s'il ne lui répondait pas toujours il le lisait, et ça lui suffisait. Dès qu'il recevait un message de lui, un grand sourire venait s'afficher sur son visage et son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il était ridicule mais en même temps, il s'en fichait. Il se demandait des fois s'il devrait prévenir ses amis mais il avait peur de leur réaction. Puis, il avait envie que ça reste encore un peu son secret à lui tout seul.

 

Ce soir-là, il était allongé dans sa couchette après le concert de Marseille et ils venaient de repartir sur les routes. Il avait feint d'être crevé afin d'être un peu seul parce qu'il avait reçu un message de Guillaume. Il sortit le tee-shirt et le serra contre son cœur tout en appuyant sur la petite enveloppe.

« Coucou Orel, j'espère que tu vas bien. Et que les gars aussi. J'ai beaucoup rit en imaginant la scène que tu m'as décrite hier soir. Tu sais, la chute ? Et bien, figures-toi que des fans ont réussi à l'avoir en vidéo et l'ont mise sur Youtube. Je sais, ça ne se fait pas mais bon... le ridicule ne tue pas, hein ? Je dois t'avouer que ça m'a fait du bien de te voir, même si c'est derrière un écran. Tu as l'air d'aller bien, ça fait plaisir à voir. Même si je te trouves un peu amaigrie... Est-ce que tu manges assez ? Prends soin de toi, je t'en prie. Je t'embrasse, Gringe.

P.S : Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir quelle chanson cela peut être celle que tu as écrite en pensant à moi... » _\- Gringe, 21h33._

Aurélien baissa le portable et le glissa sous son oreiller avant de serrer le tee-shirt contre lui et de respirer son odeur. Quelle chanson ? Ah... s'il savait laquelle c'était... qu'est-ce qu'il dirait? Il sourit faiblement en pensant au message. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour sa santé ? Pourtant c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait perdu autant de kilos les semaines passées. Et il l'avait vraiment vu se ramasser sur la scène. Il rit intérieurement. Le ridicule ne tue pas, oui. C'est ce qu'il faut continuer de se dire.

 

Pendant la nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut, plein de sueur, et faillit se cogner de nouveau au plafond dans sa panique. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et chercha nerveusement le tee-shirt de Guillaume dans son lit avant de le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il se mit à pleurer de honte en pensant à son rêve et sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Il attrapa le portable sous son oreiller et composa le numéro de Guillaume sans même réfléchir, même s'il savait qu'à cette heure-là il n'était que peu probable qu'il lui réponde. En fait, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure. A sa grande surprise, il entendit un petit _clic_ signifiant que Guillaume avait répondu.

« Gui...Guillaume... » parvint-il à articuler entre deux sanglots, ayant du mal à respirer.

Personne ne lui répondit à l'autre bout du fil et il sentit la panique monter en lui, l'empêchant de respirer.

« Gui... » répéta-t-il avant de tousser et de se mettre à haleter douloureusement, se tenant le cœur.

« Orel ! » entendit-il alors. Il avait littéralement crié son nom et il entendit une pique de panique dans sa voix.

« Je...

  * T'arrives pas à respirer, c'est ça ? Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ? Un, deux, trois, tu souffles. Ok ? Un, deux, trois, tu souffles. Voilà, comme ça. Calme, calme... Ils sont où les gars, là ? Pourquoi tu les as pas appelé ? Il est pas si tard. Tu fais ce que je te dis et tu gardes le portable avec toi ok ?

  * O-ok... »




Guillaume raccrocha alors et il sentit une vague de panique le submerger de nouveau. Mais il se concentra sur sa respiration et fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il se repassait ses instructions en boucle et essayait de les appliquer. Guillaume avait toujours été là lorsqu'il avait des crises d'angoisse, il l'avait toujours accompagné dans ce processus. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait appelé lui inconsciemment. Et maintenant, il l'avait laissé. De nouveau. Il se replia sur lui-même, agenouillé sur son lit, et se serra le cœur douloureusement. Il allait y passer.

 

C'est alors que Claude déboula dans son dortoir, suivit de près par Skread et Ablaye. Il l'aida à descendre du lit et l'amena sur un canapé situé dans la salle principale du tour-bus, là où ils jouaient de la play. Il lui fit faire les mêmes exercices que ceux que Guillaume lui faisait faire à l'appartement et bientôt sa respiration se calme dans sa poitrine. Il s'effondra, à bout de force sur Claude à ses côtés, qui vint passer une main dans son dos pour le rassurer.

« Tout va bien, p'tite tête. Regarde, on est là. Tout va bien. »

Ablaye et Skread s'approchèrent, encore un peu paniqués, et lui sourirent.

« Ça va mieux, Orel ? demanda Skread en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

  * Tu m'as fait peur, putain ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que t'aies une crise aussi violente ? demanda à son tour Ablaye en se passant une main sur le visage et s'asseyant par terre, face à lui.

  * Je... j'ai fait un cauchemar je crois. Je ne me rappelles plus, mentit-il.

  * Tu ne te rappelles plus du cauchemar ?

  * Non vraiment, mentit-il de nouveau, se souvenant parfaitement de ce dont il avait rêvé.

  * Et pourquoi c'est Gringe qui nous a appelé ? demanda soudain Claude.

  * Je... quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai directement pensé à lui. Je veux dire... c'est lui que j'appelais toujours quand j'avais une crise, c'était toujours lui qui m'aidait à la combattre... alors, par automatisme, je l'ai appelé. Je pouvais pas réfléchir à ce moment-là, c'est mon corps qui décidait.

  * En tout cas, on a eu de la chance qu'il ait répondu, soupira Skread. Il est quand même 2h du mat'. J'allais bientôt me coucher, moi.

  * C'est pas ça le plus étonnant, dit Claude en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais l'appeler, continua-t-il en se levant.

  * Non, fais pas ça ! s'écria Aurélien en attrapant son avant-bras.

  * Pour lui dire que tu vas bien, p'tite tête. Hein ? Tout va bien. »




Claude ébouriffa ses cheveux tendrement et se dirigea vers son dortoir pour passer l'appel. Aurélien se mordit la lèvre en imaginant leur conversation, sachant très bien que Claude allait s'énerver, et sentit ses yeux le piquer.

« Tu as repris contact avec lui ? demanda doucement Skread, en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

  * Je... C'est pas...

  * On t'en voudra pas Orel, hein... Tu peux nous le dire à nous.

  * Ouais, tout va bien, sourit Ablaye à ses pieds.

  * Un... un peu. On a échangé quelques textos... C'est lui qui a commencé.

  * Vu comment tu lui as couru après, je pense pas qu'on puisse dire que c'est lui qui a commencé, rit Ablaye.

  * Je veux dire... avant de partir, je l'avais appelé. Il était à l'autre bout du fil, je le savais, mais il n'a rien dit. Je lui ai expliqué comment je me sentais, qu'il me manquait, que je partais en tournée... Et juste avant de raccrocher, je l'ai entendu chuchoter mon prénom et ça a coupé. Mais j'en étais pas sûr, j'aurais très bien pu inventer tout ça. Puis, le soir de la première journée de la tournée, il m'a envoyé un message.

  * Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait ce message, demanda doucement Skread.

  * Il me demandait si c'était vrai. Le fait que j'ai tout oublié de la soirée de la veille de son départ.

  * Alors, on avait raison ? s'écria Ablaye. C'est à cause d'un truc qu'il s'est passé la veille au soir ?

  * Apparemment... mais il a rien voulu me dire dessus. Juste qu'il en avait honte. Et qu'il espérait que je ne l'apprenne jamais.

  * Putain, qu'il est compliqué, soupira Ablaye. J'suis sûr qu'il se prend la tête pour de la merde en plus.

  * Ouais... mais normalement, ça dure pas autant de temps, dit tristement Aurélien.

  * C'est vrai, soupira Skread. En tout cas, faut que t'ailles te reposer maintenant, Orel.

  * Oui, t'as raison. Merci d'être là les mecs. Et merci d'être vous.

  * T'inquiètes, toujours là pour les potes. » sourit Ablaye.




 

Les trois amis se firent un rapide câlin avant qu'Aurélien ne se dirige vers son dortoir. Après être allé écouter furtivement à la porte de Claude.

« Putain, mais c'est pas ça le problème mon gars ! C'est juste que ça ne serait pas arrivé si t'avais été là ! Si t'étais moins con ! Non mais tu te rends compte de... Vas-y, raccroche-moi à la gueule... Mais oui, c'est toi là qui refuse de voir la vérité en face. Non, vas-y. Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'as bandé. Je te rappellerai quand t'auras accepté le fait que t'as vraiment merdé. C'est ça, oui. Si tu réponds. Vas-y, bye. »

Aurélien l'entendit taper dans un truc dur et crier avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir et de reculer de surprise. Claude le regardait, la colère encore présente dans ses yeux, et se radoucit en voyant son air apeuré.

« T'as tout entendu, Orel ?

  * Je... N-non, je te jures. Juste la fin.

  * Il m'a vraiment mis dans un état pas possible ce con, hein ? rit Claude en se passant une main dans les cheveux.



  * Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute... Ne sois pas si en colère contre lui.

  * Arrêtes, c'est pas d'ta faute, dit Claude en posant une main sur son crâne. Puis, on est toujours comme ça, lui et moi, non ?

  * C'est pas vrai. Tu t'énervais jamais avant. Tu faisais comme si tout te passait au dessus de la tête, dit Aurélien d'une petite voix.

  * C'est vrai... dit Claude lentement. Mais j'men fais pour vous, pour toi, c'est normal que je sois plus à cran. 

  * Je suis désolé, répéta Aurélien. J'ai pas envie que tu t'en fasses pour nous. C'est égoïste. T'as déjà tes problèmes.

  * Oh si peu, rit Claude en le prenant dans ses bras. En fait, ça m'a fait du bien d'entendre sa voix après tout ce temps. Quel idiot, vraiment. » sourit-il.

 




Claude le lâcha après quelques minutes et Aurélien retourna dans son dortoir, le cœur battant après tant d’événements. Il s'allongea en fixant le plafond et vit soudain son portable émettre une faible lumière se reflétant dessus. Il l'attrapa et vit qu'il avait reçu plusieurs messages de Guillaume. Il se mordit la lèvre, en pensant à son rêve, et appuya sur la petite enveloppe.

« Orel, ça va ? »  _\- Gringe, 2h13._

« Dis-moi que tout va bien, putain. »  _\- Gringe, 2h15._

« Les gars sont avec toi ? »  _\- Gringe, 2h19._

« Ils s'occupent de toi ?? »  _\- Gringe, 2h20._

« J'ai eu Claude, je suis soulagé. »  _\- Gringe, 2h50._

Il attrapa distraitement le tee-shirt, à ses côtés, et réfléchit à quoi lui répondre.

« Oui, tout va bien maintenant. Merci d'avoir répondu. Merci d'avoir accepté de me parler. Et merci d'avoir appelé les gars. » _\- Orel, 3h05._

 _«_ J'ai eu tellement peur, putain. » _\- Gringe, 3h06._

Aurélien sourit amèrement. Claude avait raison, ça ne se serait pas passé s'il avait été là. S'il l'avait rendu comme ça, à force de rester éloigné.

« Moi, ça fait des semaines que j'ai peur. Alors tu peux bien avoir peur une seule petite fois. » _\- Orel, 3h07._

Il se mordit la lèvre en relisant son message. Il avait été abrupte. Presque méchant. Mais il était en colère depuis des mois et il le méritait bien. Il serra les dents en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et serra ses doigts autour du petit appareil. Il avait envie de le casser.

« Je suis désolé, Orel. Mais tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... Ça fait depuis que je suis parti que j'ai peur. Peur qu'il t'arrive un truc à cause de moi, ou que tu apprennes ce que j'ai fait. » _\- Gringe, 3h11._

« Alors, dis-le moi ! Arrête de le ressasser sans arrêt et dis-moi ce que tu as fait, putain ! » _\- Orel, 3h12._

Il serra son poing autour du portable et allait le jeter à tout moment contre le mur de la chambre quand il vibra de nouveau.

« Je peux pas, désolé. » _\- Gringe, 3h14._

« T'es trop con, Guillaume. » _\- Orel, 3h15._

« Je le sais déjà de toute façon alors pas la peine que tu me le dises ! » _\- Orel, 3h15._

« Claude a raison et tu le sais bien, c'est pour ça que tu fais la sourde oreille ! Rien ne serait arrivé si t'étais là !! » _\- Orel, 3h16._

« J'en ai marre de toi, tu agis pire qu'un gamin ! Tu veux rester caché ? Reste caché ! Tu veux rien me dire ? Ne me dis rien ! J'en ai marre de me battre pour toi et que tu fasses rien en retour, alors bye !! » _\- Orel, 3h17._

 

Il jeta son portable de colère à travers la pièce et s'effondra en larmes dû à la rage qui le consumait. Il voulait seulement comprendre, lui. Le revoir. Et Guillaume ne faisait aucun effort, certain qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais pour quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à imaginer encore. Il bourra de coups de poings l'oreiller sous son visage et qui étouffait ses cris de douleur. Lorsqu'il se calma au bout de longues minutes, il tenta de reprendre sa respiration et descendit lentement de sa couchette pour aller chercher son portable. Il était légèrement cassé mais fonctionnait encore. Il l'alluma pour voir les messages de Guillaume et s'assit à même le sol pour les lire.

« Tu sais quoi ? » _\- Gringe, 3h17._

« Orel, réponds. » _\- Gringe, 3h17._

« Tu t'en souviens ? » _\- Gringe, 3h18._

« Excuse-moi, je t'en prie. Je suis le roi des cons. » _\- Gringe, 3h19._

Il ne savait pas s'il s'en souvenait, mais son _rêve_ avait été assez graphique. Peut-être que c'était la vérité. Peut-être que c'était de ça dont il avait peur qu'il se souvienne. Et il avait raison. Mais étrangement, il ne pensait pas que ça l'avait dérangé plus que ça. Peut-être au début, comme il l'avait vu. Mais après cette déclaration, non. Leurs amis avaient donc vu juste ? Enfin, si c'était bien réel. Si ce n'était pas juste un rêve... bizarre qu'il avait fait sur son meilleur ami. Mais il avait la sensation étrange que c'était la vérité. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait oublié. Peut-être qu'il avait pris des substances illicites cette soirée-là qui l'avait poussé à accepter ? Il en savait rien et il s'en foutait complètement. Il ne voulait plus se battre désormais. C'était à lui de le faire à présent.

 

Le lendemain, il se leva du mauvais pied et ses potes le virent direct. Ils n'essayèrent même pas de le chambrer, de peur qu'il s'énerve encore plus. Il fit semblant sur scène à Lyon et ne s'arrêta même pas pour signer des autographes. C'était pas très cool mais ça va, hein. Lui aussi avait le droit de vouloir ne voir personne. Il avait tout de même fait le show et plutôt bien, il en était conscient. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Il tomba sur le tee-shirt de Guillaume en le bougeant légèrement et essaya de le déchirer avant d'abandonner, voyant qu'il était bien trop solide. Il le lança de toutes ses forces à travers la pièce et il s'échoua près de la porte, comme un cerf-volant manquant d'air pour voler. Il regarda distraitement son portable et vit qu'il avait encore un message de Guillaume. Il serra les dents et l'ouvrit, énervé :

« Comment s'est passé le concert aujourd'hui ? » _\- Gringe, 20h50._

Il le prenait vraiment pour un con ? Il croyait qu'il pourrait tout lui pardonner, comme ça ? Il avait été assez con lui-même pour vouloir lui pardonner à tout prix sans rien attendre de lui.

« Ta gueule. » _\- Orel, 22h12._

Il jeta le portable de nouveau à travers la pièce et celui-ci atterrit sur le tee-shirt, comme par coïncidence. Il se rappela que Claude avait fait installé un punching-ball dans le tour-bus il y a quelques semaines et il se leva pour y passer ses nerfs. Il y resta une bonne partie de la nuit, pensant à Guillaume et à ce qu'il- ce qu' _ils_ avaient fait, avant de rentrer se coucher, épuisé, à 4h du matin.

 

Quelques heures seulement plus tard, lorsqu'il entra dans le salon pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, Skread le regarda bizarrement en l'observant s'asseoir et il soupira.

« Quoi encore ?

  * Mmh... Guillaume m'a appelé hier soir...

  * Et ça m'intéresse parce que... ?

  * Euh... hésita Skread d'un air surpris. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Il avait l'air assez paniqué et répétait que tu lui en voulais à mort.

  * Tu sais quoi, Skread ? Je m'en fous complètement de sa petite personne.

  * Co-comment ça ? demanda Ablaye en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

  * C'est qu'un gamin qui pense qu'à lui. Qui a peur de tout et moi j'en ai marre de lui courir après comme un con. Alors s'il veut me parler, maintenant va falloir qu'il se déplace. Parce que je répondrais plus à ses messages de merde. »




Ablaye et Skread le regardèrent bouche-bée et il se leva afin d'aller se laver. C'était plutôt un moyen pour cacher le fait qu'il avait envie de craquer, de taper quelque chose.

 

En passant à côté de la chambre de Claude, il l'entendit parler à quelqu'un et il écouta distraitement un instant.

« Tu es sûr ? Mais vraiment ? Ben, on arrive sur Caen dans trois jours. Mais oui t'inquiètes, je dis rien. Tu me connais, non ? Bon ok, mais cette fois je ferme ma bouche, promis. Allez, oui. A bientôt alors. Bye. »

Aurélien haussa les sourcils en se demandant à qui il pouvait bien parler aussi secrètement. Puis il haussa les épaules en se disant que de toute façon, il s'en foutait. Sûrement encore une meuf sans nom avec qui il jouait les mystérieux pour l'avoir dans son lit. Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre et ramassa son portable, laissant le tee-shirt au sol, officiant de cale-porte. Il appuya sur l'enveloppe d'un air impassible et lut le message sans grande attention.

« Orel, je suis vraiment désolé, laisse-moi me rattraper. » _\- Gringe, 8h21._

« Je vais venir, je te jure que je vais venir. » _\- Gringe, 9h35._

Il tiqua légèrement à cela et se força à contrôler les battements de son cœur.

« Arrêtes de mentir, ça te va mal. Ah non désolé, c'est vrai. Tu sais faire que ça. Je.m'en.fous.de.tes.mensonges. » _\- Orel, 10h08._

Il glissa son portable sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et ça devenait casse-pieds.

 

Les jours passèrent lentement à partir de ce moment-là. Aurélien redoutait le moment où il devrait arrêter la tournée, même si c'était momentanée, et rentrer chez lui. Sans le tourbillon de la vie d'artiste, il allait se faire chier. Pire, il allait déprimer. Il serait seul dans ce petit appartement, avec tout qui lui rappellerai Guillaume, et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il avait envie de l'oublier, d'oublier ce rêve qu'il avait fait qui était peut-être son secret... Parce que si c'était vrai, ce qui lui faisait autant mal c'est pas que ça se soit passé. C'est qu'il soit parti comme un voleur après. Et avait sincèrement espéré qu'il oublie que ça se soit passé. C'est le fait qu'il refusait d'en parler, refusait d'admettre que ça c'était passé et en avait même honte. Aurélien passa une main sur son costume et allait sortir de sa loge lorsqu'il vit son portable émettre une faible lumière. Il appuya sur le bouton et soupira en voyant le nom de Guillaume. Même à Caen, il ne le laisserait pas en paix ? C'était le dernier concert, chez lui en plus, à la maison. Il devait tout donner.

« C'est laquelle finalement ? »

Il sourit malgré lui en comprenant qu'il parlait de sa chanson.

« Vers la fin, quand j'ai la tête dans les nuages. »

C'est pas comme si il allait être là de toute façon.

« Je verrai bien, alors.

  * C'est ça, oui. »




Il lâcha le petit portable et sortit de sa chambre, les yeux embrumés.

« Ah Orel ! J'allais justement venir te chercher. Skread est déjà sur scène, on y va ? »

Aurélien se frotta les yeux rapidement et sourit à Ablaye :

« C'est parti, mec. Allons foutre le feu à notre ville. »

Ablaye lui donna une grande claque amicale dans le dos et ils partirent limite en courant afin de voir qui arriverait sur scène le premier.

 

« C'était le feu !! » cria Ablaye dans ses oreilles après le concert et Aurélien l'enlaça pour lui montrer à quel point il était heureux.

Skread vint les rejoindre et les enlaça de même.

« Putain ouais, c'était grandiose, dit-il en souriant à ses amis.

  * Meilleur final de l'histoire les gars !! renchérit Aurélien en souriant, ses yeux se plissant de joie.

  * Et on attend pas Patrick ?!  cria Claude en s'avançant vers eux et les prenant alors dans ses bras, avec force.



  * Non, parce que Patrick il nous étouffe !! rit Aurélien en se dégageant avec peine.

  * Ben ouais, mais je l'ai mérité moi aussi mon câlin, non ? Dit Claude d'un air faussement boudeur.

  * Mais oui, viens-là ! rit Aurélien en le prenant dans ses bras.

  * Ah, je préfère ça !

  * Merci d'être là Claude, murmura Aurélien dans un soupire avant de se détacher de lui et de se tourner vers Ablaye et Skread, les larmes aux yeux. Vous êtes tous tellement importants pour moi. Je suis tellement fier et content de vous avoir dans ma vie.

  * Et bien, j'en connais un qui redescend de son concert, hein ? sourit Skread.

  * C'est l'émotion ouais, rit Aurélien en se passant une main sur les yeux. Cette pute fait les montagnes russes à l'intérieur de mon cœur.

  * Mais non, c'est juste que t'es un petit blanc fragile ça, rigola Ablaye en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

  * Bon reprends-toi, dit Claude en faisant mine de l'épousseter. C'est bien que tu m'aimes autant parce que j'ai laissé une fan entrer dans ta loge. Et je lui ai dit que tu arrivais bientôt pour discuter avec elle.

  * Quoi ? faillit s'étrangler Aurélien. C'est une blague, Claude ?

  * Mmh... non pas du tout.

  * Mais j'ai pas envie de parler avec une fan là. Je veux sortir avec vous, pour fêter la fin de la tournée !

  * Même si c'est une bonne meuf ?

  * Mais oui ! J'en ai rien à faire.

  * Bah, elle est pas si bonne que ça donc ça ira. »




Aurélien vit Claude lancer un petit coup d'oeil à Skread et celui-ci retint un rire. Ok, ils s'étaient ligués contre lui.

« Claude, est-ce que t'es con ?

  * Ben oui, pourquoi ?

  * Bon, je vois que vous avez fait alliance, soupira-t-il. Je vais lui parler vite fait, je la tèj en deux-deux, et je vous rejoins.

  * Ok, et si tu la trouves à ton goût ?

  * Ta gueule, grommela-t-il à l'encontre de Claude. Si tu m'as ramené un thon... je t'en ferais bouffer à vie. Vous avez intérêt à m'attendre !

  * Oui, oui... »




Aurélien leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les rires de ses amis et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore manigancé ? Avec Claude on ne savait jamais. Il pouvait très bien se retrouver devant une escort-girl comme devant la fille la plus innocente du monde, embobinée par ses discours. Il traversa le couloir menant à sa loge et soupira de nouveau, en actionnant la poignée de la porte.

 

C'était pas une pute, ni une fan. C'était même pas une meuf en fait. Devant lui, se trouvait Guillaume, mal rasé, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, le même bonnet rouge enfoncé sur la tête. Il le dévisagea, assis nonchalamment sur un des accoudoirs du petit canapé dans la pièce, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande-ouverte. Guillaume se leva alors et fit un pas vers lui et il fronça les sourcils, sentant sa mâchoire se serrer.

« Ah non ! »

Il recula instinctivement et ses mains se formèrent en poings le long de son corps.

« Orel... commença Guillaume en s'avançant vers lui.

  * J'ai dit non ! cracha-t-il avant de se retourner vers la porte, afin de partir.

  * Attends, écoutes-moi ! » s'écria Guillaume en attrapant soudainement son poignet pour le retenir.




Ses yeux descendirent sur son poignet, autour duquel les doigts de Guillaume étaient, et il se dégagea avec force :

« Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas ! »

Guillaume se recula légèrement, surpris du rejet, et ses yeux devinrent tristes.

« Orel...

  * Tais-toi, le coupa-t-il. Je ne veux rien entendre. Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi t'es là. Est-ce que tu sais au moins à quel point j'ai souffert ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était un mot, une explication, savoir que tu allais bien.

  * Laisse-moi t'expliquer... supplia Guillaume en s'approchant de nouveau.

  * Non ! Je ne veux pas, dit Aurélien en reculant. Tu m'as trop pris pour un con, Guillaume. Tu m'as traité comme une de tes chiennes, sauf que ça marche pas avec moi. Ne t'approches pas ou je vais te taper, je te promet.

  * Alors tapes-moi, vas-y, dit-il sérieusement en continuant de s'avancer.

  * Arrêtes, putain ! cria Aurélien en le repoussant avec force.

  * Est-ce que tu te souviens, Orel ? demanda Guillaume en s'approchant de nouveau.

  * Ta gueule ! s'écria Aurélien en abattant ses poings sur son torse. Arrêtes de parler ! Arrêtes d'avancer !

  * Non, je veux que tu me dises que j'avais raison de partir, dit-il sans même essayer de se protéger.

  * Mais d'où t'avais raison ? D'où ? T'es qu'un idiot ! C'est tout ce que t'es ! cria Aurélien en continuant de marteler son torse de ses poings.

  * J'aurais jamais dû faire ça, dit Guillaume en attrapant ses mains, enfin fatigué de ses coups.

  * Oui, t'aurais jamais dû partir, lâcha Aurélien en s'effondrant contre lui. T'étais pas tout seul dans cette histoire. Pourquoi tu crois que tout est toujours de ta faute ?

  * Parce que... ça l'était, non ? répondit Guillaume en se laissant glisser au sol, entraînant Aurélien avec lui. De quoi tu te souviens Orel ? demanda-t-il en touchant son visage, afin qu'il relève la tête.

  * Je me souviens que ce soir-là, on avait beaucoup bu et dit beaucoup de conneries sur le canapé. Je sais même plus pourquoi on s'était mis une race comme ça, en plein milieu de semaine. Je me souviens qu'à un moment je me suis levé et j'ai dit que j'allais dormir. J'ai failli me casser la gueule et t'as explosé de rire, tombant au sol, contre le canapé. Ensuite, je me suis lavé, je me suis déshabillé pour me mettre en pyjama et j'allais me mettre dans mon lit quand tu es entré dans ma chambre et que tu m'as dit que tu pouvais plus te taire. Je comprenais pas, j'avais le cerveau flottant littéralement dans l'alcool alors je me suis rapproché de toi et je t'ai demandé d'être plus clair. Alors tu t'es avancé et tu m'as embrassé et quand l'information est enfin monté à mon cerveau, je t'ai repoussé. Tu t'es pas laissé déboussolé et tu m'as poussé sur le lit, venant t'asseoir sur moi, et tu m'as dit que t'étais amoureux de moi. Depuis longtemps sûrement, mais que tu venais seulement de le comprendre. Tu m'as dit que t'étais désolé mais que tu avais besoin que ça sorte, que tu te devais de me le dire...

  * Et là, je t'ai embrassé de nouveau, continua Guillaume en le regardant tristement. Et je t'ai pas demandé ton avis quand j'ai glissé ma main dans ton short. Et que je t'ai... touché ainsi, dit-il, honteux, en baissant les yeux.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Guillaume, tu n'as pas tout tes souvenirs non plus je crois.

  * Qu-quoi ? dit-il en relevant la tête et le regardant d'un air confus.

  * Ce dont je me souviens moi... c'était que j'étais très consentant. Quand tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais, je t'ai regardé dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir si c'était vrai. Et quand j'ai vu que tu étais sincère, c'est ma main qui est venue derrière ta nuque pour te demander de m'embrasser. Et quand tu m'as embrassé, c'est moi qui ai levé mon bassin pour venir rencontrer le tien. C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de me toucher avec mon corps. Alors oui, tu as glissé ta main dans mon short mais c'était voulu. C'était ce que je te demandais.

  * C'est-c'est faux, Orel. J'ai profité de toi, cria-t-il en se reculant. Je t'ai agressé.

  * Non, tu m'as pas agressé, sourit Aurélien. On s'est déshabillé l'un l'autre et on a fait l'amour. Voilà ce qui s'est passé.

  * Non, répéta Guillaume en secouant la tête. On a pas fait l'amour, je t'ai violé. Tu ne voulais pas. Je t'ai fait mal, je le sais.

  * Dis pas ça, demanda Aurélien. Je le voulais et d'accord, c'est vrai que j'ai eu un peu mal, mais c'est normal. T'as pas été très doux avec moi. Mais c'est parce que t'étais bourré, Guillaume. Bourré. C'est pour ça que tu ne te souviens pas de tout. Je suis pratiquement sûr que la bouteille n'était pas vide sur la table du salon quand je suis allé me coucher. Pourtant elle l'était le lendemain. T'as dû boire pour te donner du courage.

  * C'est faux, tu mens, dit Guillaume en se mettant à pleurer doucement.

  * Tu t'aies inventé toute cette histoire parce que tu pensais que c'était impossible que j'ai pu être consentant. Mais je l'étais. Et je parie que tu te souviens pas non plus quand je t'ai demandé de rester après que tu te sois retiré de moi ?

  * Non...

  * Tu es tombé lourdement sur moi, à bout de force et exténué. J'ai caressé tes cheveux et tu t'es redressé pour partir alors je t'ai retenu. Et je t'ai demandé de rester. Ce que tu as fait en retombant lourdement sur le matelas. Je me suis collé à toi pour dormir et le lendemain, tu avais disparu. Mais ma mémoire aussi.

  * Et comment on sait que c'est _ta_ version la bonne ? Si tu as effectivement perdu la mémoire après cela ?

  * Parce que je le sais là, sourit Aurélien en prenant la main de Guillaume et la posant sur son cœur.

  * Ça veut rien dire. Le cœur nous trompe souvent, tu le sais.

  * Parce que je te connais. Tu as dû te réveiller sans aucun souvenir et c'est la première chose qui t'as sauté aux yeux. Tu te hais tellement que lorsque des images de la soirée te sont revenues à l'esprit, tu as sauté sur cette conclusion. Ça t'a parut tellement impossible que tes sentiments soient retournés que tu t'aies dit que la seule solution c'était que tu m'avais violé. Mais moi, je ne me souvenais de rien jusqu'à récemment. J'ai fait un rêve, puis deux, puis trois. Et c'était toujours le même, celui-là. Et je sais que je t'aime. Je t'ai même écrit une chanson, tu vois, rit-il.

  * _Paradis_?

  * Oui, rougit Aurélien.

  * Elle est vraiment à propos de moi ? demanda Guillaume, en lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

  * Oui, sourit Aurélien en fermant les yeux. Au départ, je voulais juste écrire une histoire d'amour fictionnelle. Puis quand j'ai pensé à toi, je me suis dit que ce serait marrant de l'écrire sur toi. Sauf que petit à petit, ça devenait de moins en moins une blague et j'ai compris que j'étais vraiment amoureux de toi. C'est pour ça que quand tu m'as embrassé, je t'ai repoussé. Je voyais bien que tu étais bourré et je ne savais pas si tu faisais ça juste pour te foutre de moi ou parce que tu m'aimais vraiment...

  * Mais pourquoi... tu étais autant énervé contre moi alors après ta crise d'angoisse ?

  * C'est cette nuit-là que j'ai rêvé pour la première fois de ce qu'on avait fait. J'avais honte de ce dont j'avais rêvé, je me sentais sale de rêver de toi comme ça. Parce que je ne savais pas encore que c'était pas un rêve mais un souvenir. Puis j'ai entendu Claude te crier dessus qu'en gros ça ne serait pas arrivé si t'avais pas disparu on ne sait où. Et c'est vrai que ça m'a fait mal parce qu'il avait raison. T'avais toujours été là pour moi quand je paniquais et là j'étais seul, comme abandonné. Les gars sont supers, ils font partie de ma famille, mais c'est pas comme toi, c'est pas pareil. Puis quand t'as refusé de me dire encore une fois ce qui s'était passé alors que j'étais sûr que c'était ce que j'avais vu dans mon rêve, j'ai pensé que tu avais honte et que c'était pour ça que tu étais parti. Je me suis rappelé que je t'avais demandé de rester et que tu avais trahi cette promesse. Je ne me suis rappelé que quand tu me racontais ta version de l'histoire que tu avais bu. Je me suis senti sali et abandonné. J'en ai eu marre de me battre pour toi, je me suis souvenu que ça faisait des semaines que tu m'ignorais, j'en avais tout simplement marre. Marre que tu me prennes pour un con, un chien qui reviendrait en secouant la queue lorsque tu le rappellerai. J'étais en colère, et tellement déçu.

  * Et maintenant ? demanda Guillaume en passant ses pousses sous ses yeux, pour sécher les larmes qui avaient coulées sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

  * Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi tu t'es enfuie, pleura Aurélien. Mais tu t'es enfuie sur un mensonge alors maintenant que tu sais la vérité arrêtes de fuir. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit... j'ai besoin de toi alors reste avec moi.

  * J'ai plus l'intention de m'enfuir Orel, chuchota Guillaume en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Je reste ici, ne t'en fais pas. _Qu'est-ce que j'irai faire ailleurs quand je t'ai près de moi ?_ chantonna-t-il dans son oreille, en caressant doucement ses cheveux, l'entraînant dans ses bras.

  * Paradis ! rit faiblement Aurélien en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille.




 

Au bout de quelques minutes, il desserra son emprise et mit une main devant sa bouche, rigolant.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

  * J'y pense tout juste. C'est toi la bonne meuf pas si bonne que ça que Claude m'a ramené ?

  * Ah ben ouais sûrement. Vu que c'est avec lui que j'ai formé le plan de t'obliger à m'écouter en t'attendant dans ta loge.

  * T'es allé au concert, avant ?

  * Ouep, t'étais en feu, sourit Guillaume avant de déposer un petit baiser innocent sur sa bouche. 

  * Je... il faut que j'appelle les gars pour leur dire de pas m'attendre. 

  * Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'ils t'attendent ? Claude leur a sûrement raconté depuis des jours. Et je lui ai dit que je ne repartirai pas sans toi. »




Aurélien rougit et attrapa la veste de Guillaume dans ses mains :

« Donc si je comprend bien... c'est moi la bonne meuf ?

  * A ton avis, petit chat ?

  * _Petit chat_? faillit s'étrangler Aurélien en riant.

  * J'ai toujours voulu t'appeler comme ça, sourit Guillaume en embrassant le bout de son nez, le faisant rougir.

  * Je... rentrons à la maison, Guillaume, dit Aurélien en se levant. Avant que je me transforme en torche humaine à cause de tes surnoms ridicules.

  * Ridicules mais mignons, ça te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ? rigola Guillaume en se levant à son tour.

  * Tais-toi, sourit Aurélien en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Faut que je me change en plus, je dois puer là.

  * Nan, ça va. J'ai connu pire.

  * T'es vraiment idiot, rit-il. Mais t'es mon idiot. » dit-il en attrapant son bonnet, découvrant ses cheveux, et lui donnant enfin un vrai baiser sur la bouche.




Guillaume lâcha sa main pour entourer sa taille de ses bras et sourit dans le baiser.

« Je pourrais m'y habituer attention, sourit-il en se reculant et plongeant son regard dans le sien. J'ai pris la voiture, rentrons. » 

 

Il entremêla leurs doigts ensembles et entraîna Aurélien derrière lui, à travers les couloirs de la salle de concert pour les mener jusqu'à la petite voiture verte. En sortant, il n'avait pas pensé aux fans toujours présentes et attendant Aurélien, et poussa un juron en voyant les flashs des caméras des téléphones et des paparazzis. Il se tourna vers Aurélien, une fois à côté de leur petite voiture et vit son sourire.

« Tant pis ? sourit-il, en caressant sa main de son pouce.

  * Tant pis. » lui répondit Aurélien en souriant encore plus qu'auparavant.




Guillaume se mit à la place du conducteur et Aurélien, place passager. Il passa le trajet à le regarder tendrement ne se rendant pas encore bien compte qu'il était bien là, à ses côtés. Guillaume souriait, se sachant observé et soudain leurs deux portables se mirent à vibrer. Aurélien attrapa le sien et lut le message de Claude à voix haute :

« Et bien mes tapettes, je vois qu'on s'est rabibochés. Vous pourrez dire merci à tonton Claude la prochaine fois. En me payant l'apéro, on va dire. Ablaye et Skread ont halluciné en voyant les photos sur le net. Et oui, ça va vite ! Mais si vous avez rien à contredire, pas de souci à se faire. Profitez bien de votre soirée, héhé. Et à dans la semaines les gonzs ! »

Ils rirent de son message et se dirent qu'ils s'inquiéteraient de gérer tout ça plus tard, dans plusieurs jours. En attendant, ils descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers leur appartement, main dans la main. Une fois dedans, ils jetèrent leurs sacs à même le sol et se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Aurélien pour se glisser sous les draps, complètement déshabillés hormis leur short. Ils se regardèrent un moment, rougissant légèrement, et Guillaume prit Aurélien dans ses bras et plaqua un baiser dans ses cheveux. Aurélien vint se blottir contre son torse, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, et déposa un simple baiser sur sa clavicule. 

« Je t'aime, Guillaume.

  * Moi aussi, je t'aime Orel. »




Et ils s'endormirent, apaisés et enfin réunis, dans le même lit qui avait vu commencer leur histoire il y a tant de mois.

 

 

 


End file.
